Just Ride
by Sidalee
Summary: Chin takes Cath for a ride on his bike. One-shot


**Disclaimer: **I own nothing you recognize…

**A/N:** Well, uh, dunno guys, really what's so catchy about this pairing but even if I've only seen gifs from the eps, their dynamic is kinda perfect and I just couldn't help myself.

This pairing will be a part of THTH so you can read it as a coda to that verse or just a simple stand-alone madness that came over me last night.

No beta was harmed…same old, same old.

Enjoy and tell me what you think!

* * *

"Come on, newbie," Chin calls over his shoulder already walking out of HQ. "I don't bite."

But the way his voice goes a little low and throaty and the muscles flex and ripple on his forearms, Cath thinks that he would if she dared to ask.

She follows him with determined steps, trying to block out Kono's knowing smile as she leans against Steve's side and lets her husband to splay a possessive hand over her expanding stomach. Cath meets Steve's eyes for a brief moment and she finds amusement and understanding in the vivid blue depths like he's giving his blessing. Not that he has the right, after all he was the one who came back married from a leave all those years ago, apologizing with flowers and ending their benefits part of their friendship.

It's all in the past now, no resentment from either party, this is a start of something new and deliciously – dangerously – exciting, Catherine muses as she watches Chin's Henley shirt stretch over his broad shoulders and she can feel the first lick of warmth at the base of her spine and she suppresses a shiver.

It's gonna be an interesting ride.

"You took the wrong turn," Cath yells against the shell of Chin's ear, her whole body pressed up close against his.

"I know," Chin tilts his head slightly backwards so she can hear him over the rumble of his bike and the wild wind against her face.

His jaw brushes her lips, tight, soft skin with a hint of stubble and Cath's hands tighten involuntarily on the front of his shirt when his scent, earthly and sharp and very, very male fills her nose.

"Are you kidnapping me?" she knows that her voice is wobbly at best and hopes that he doesn't notice her thighs quiver against his.

It's just the adrenaline; it has nothing to do with him.

Yeah, sure.

Chin doesn't answer just laughs, she can feel the sound against her palm, resonating through the delicate bones of her fingers, making the tips throb, awakening the urge to _caress_.

Cath huffs, pulling her head back slightly, letting the wind hit her face fully to clear her mind.

She's sure that Chin was a real troublemaker when he was younger, maybe even worse than Steve because where Steve is reckless Chin is smooth as hell. He knows how to rile up Danny with a single quirk of a brow or how to make Kono laugh with one well chosen word or how one perfectly timed touch of his is enough to calm Steve's rage down. He is fucking perceptive, scarily so and Cath wonders what's _her_ special treatment gonna be.

She can't help the images, flashing behind closed eyelids, of laying back against the bike's warm leather seats with Chin kneeling before her, putting that smart mouth of his to another use, gripping her thighs with strong hands and the way her fingers sink into his inky black curls to keep him there, pushing up restless, pleading wordlessly for more.

Cath is sure that he is a force in bed, all dominating focus but she can't picture him using cuffs, it's too tacky for a man like him, maybe silk ties or buttersoft leather straps that still bites into her wrists as she arches towards him to feel more of his hot, golden brown skin against her own.

"You okay?" Chin's voice pulls her out of her reverie and she notices that they stopped.

"Yeah," Cath clears her throat and gets off the bike.

The scenery is breathtaking and she wonders where they exactly are because she can see the ocean and the mountains and the jungle all at once. She wants to ask that if this is Chin's 'wooing place' but not really because she maybe doesn't want to hear whatever answer he has. For a short moment she wants to pretend that he'd never brought anyone here before that this spot is gonna be _theirs_.

"You are thinking too hard, newbie." Chin laughs, his breath hot against her ear.

Cath frowns at the nickname, it doesn't belong here, not when he is standing so close, and she finds herself desperately wanting to hear him say her name.

"_Catherine_," Chin turns her towards him, the fucking mind-reader, saying her name in a tone that's more intimate than she'd ever heard and this would be the best time for the alarms to go off like crazy in her head but all she can do is look into his eyes with her heart pounding almost painfully against her ribcage.

Chin looks serious but so sure of himself at the same time that Cath pretty much wants to wipe the smugness off with a right cross. But before she can move, Chin cups her face, angling her mouth towards him and leans in.

His lips are warm and soft and she sighs into the kiss, sneaking her arms around his neck. Chin's other hand rests low on her back, fingertips brushing slightly her skin, where her top ridden up, sending little shocks of sparks all over her body, making her press closer and relax into the strong embrace.

She thinks fleetingly as his teeth tugs playfully at her lip that if this is her special treatment then she's quite alright with it.


End file.
